The present invention relates to a multipurpose modular portable device which can be used to provide a variety of communication and entertainment functions. In particular, the present invention relates to a self-configurable multipurpose modular portable device and methods for configuring same. The portable device may act as any one of a number of handheld devices, including but not limited to a cellular telephone, a pager, a web pad, a web/phone pad, a remote control, a display device, a keyboard, an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant, or other similar device or combination of devices. The portable device is modular such that depending on the desired functionality, the corresponding modular component (e.g., cellular telephone, personal digital assistant, pager, etc.) may be attached. The portable device is configured by a main consumer terminal (e.g., a set-top terminal), which may authorize various services to be provided by the respective modular components. The modular portable device also allows a user to interact with various intelligent devices in the home, office, and vehicle, such as various Internet enabled devices, including but not limited to home appliances, televisions, stereos, personal computers, video cassette recorders, digital video disk players, digital video recorders, and the like.
There are an ever-increasing number of separate hand-held consumer communication devices, personal assistance devices, and portable entertainment devices currently available to consumers, with additional types and variations of such devices being developed at an increasing rate. The use and operation of a number of such separate devices by a consumer is cumbersome. For example, a user may carry a pager, a cellular telephone, and a personal digital assistant as separate devices.
It would be advantageous to provide a generic portable device that may take on several functions, depending on the modular component(s) attached, in a consumer friendly manner. It would be advantageous to provide for a system whereby said portable device is easily configurable to enable the various services and functions provided by each modular componet. The aforesaid and other advantages are provided by the present invention. Corresponding methods and apparatus are provided.